Teacher's Pet
by Oona4
Summary: 26 year old Isabella Swan has been teaching Drama at a medium sized College for 3 years now. Living a fairly boring life she sees no real changes on her horizon. Until a handsome student enrolls in her class. Her life is about to change . You see this student isn't just another over sexed college kid. He's a 109 year Vampire who doesn't care for the rules, only his mate.
1. Chapter 1

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice _Domestic Discipline_ within their marriages. I hope you like this story.

I will add again, there is spanking in these stories of mine. They are not abuse stories. Read up on DD if you like. It's is not BDSM, but they can go hand and hand depending on the couple's choices. If you don't like my story just stop reading it.

_Pre-read by Gooseonline, a very dear friend and an awesome writer herself._

_Beta- Greeneyes84 How lucky can I be? Banner by Christag Banner_

_Teacher's Pet: _

_By Oona 4_

_Summary: 26 year old Isabella Swan has been teaching Drama at a medium sized College for 3 years now. Living a fairly boring life she sees no real changes on her horizon. That is until a handsome student enrolls in her class. Her life is about to change whether she wants it to or not. You see this student isn't just another over sexed college kid. He's a 109 year Vampire who happens to have plans for his pretty teacher, very long range plans. He's not going to wait forever and doesn't care about the rules either._

_Chapter One:_

_EPOV: _

_College, so much better than High School, I would die, well if I could die, if we had to go to high school again. We fit in at college so much better. I decided to be daring and take a Drama Class this term. _

_My siblings and I all decided to take a break from high school for the next five years if you can believe that. Dad doesn't care as long as we do something. Peter, Charlotte, and I are all enrolled here taking a light load just to have something to do. Peter has been smirking at me all day but blocking me from seeing his thoughts. Something is up but I can't figure out what._

_Jasper and Alice will join us next term; they are in Europe researching a history book Jasper plans to write. Should be a real page turner, for his sake I hope it is. My other siblings Rosalie and Emmett are running a high end Auto shop and loving every minute of it._

_Looking at my schedule I see my only class is up in 20 minutes. Checking the map I go in that direction ignoring the girls staring at me. _

_Oh, they have a huge building for the Arts here that's nice. Everything is new. Seeing the class is open I go picking out my seat midway up off to the left side near the doors just in case. I sit books on either side of me to have space. _

_Suddenly I smell the most wonderful scent, it makes me want to sing, then growl, and oh my sweet Buddha it's a good thing I'm sitting down because it makes me need to mate! Something I have never had the urge to do before. What on Earth is happening to me?_

_I mean sure there's been a pretty girl or two and hey I'm a guy but never in my life have I had one of these monsters in my pants. _

_My cell phone beeps signaling a text. Looking at it, I see it's Pete "Bro deep breaths you will see her just stay there I'll come to you don't run you are right she is yours but doesn't know it yet. We love you be strong" _

"_Thank you Dear Lord for Peter being here today" I think as I feel my body calming down._

_Amazed by this I do what he says; I take some deep breaths in slowly and then release them. I really don't need to breathe but in times like this it will help to relax me. After a few good breaths I'm almost back to normal. I could at least walk now plus the class is just about filled. _

_Just then in walks a lovely lady setting down her book bag she turns to the class "Welcome everyone I hope you like this class" she is putting on an ear piece microphone so her hands are free. "Today we'll discuss what plays we're reading, what I expect from you, and what play we are doing as a class" _

_45 minutes later she has charmed us all, made us excited to be there, and asked us to come down and tell her what if any drama we have done before. Going by rows it's soon my turn. Walking up to her desk she looks up and I feel the pull. It's like my dead heart recharged. It was like an anchor holding me to her. I'm gone she is it for me._

_She feels something because she blushes like a tomato then clears her throat and I can see she's waiting for me to introduce myself. I can see her mind but it is so murky to me, but I am not worried. In fact I hope she will become clearer as get to know each other but if not it's a relief in a way to have the silence._

"_Edward Cullen Miss Swan" _

"_Edward, what experience do you have?" so this is what Angels sound like_

_Telling her the plays I have done or helped backstage she is very pleased. _

"_Any talents" _

"_Yes, piano, singing, and guitar" These made her smile, and underline my name in red on her "talents list". _

_Finishing there I return for my books seeing Peter sitting where I was seated._

"_Edward she is awesome now we must decide how we get her" He tells me softly_

_I nodded watching the other boys flirt with her but she never really smiles at them only me. Well that is something. Charlotte comes in asking if she has room for two more transfers. She does, so telling her we are family they are enrolled in the class too._

_I sit and think of the best way to woo my darling; since this was a complete shock to me today I'll admit to being befuddled at bit. Maybe become so useful to her this semester that she falls for me. It's an idea to start with and guess we will "punt" like Emmett always says. Maybe if we are lucky we will find a way to be useful outside of school. I'm glad Peter and Char are here, this is so overwhelming and exhilarating at the same time._


	2. Chapter 2

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice _Domestic Discipline_ within their marriages. I hope you like this story.

I will add again, there is spanking in these stories of mine. They are not abuse stories. Read up on DD if you like. It's is not BDSM, but they can go hand and hand depending on the couple's choices. If you don't like my story just stop reading it.

_Pre-read by Gooseonline and Banner by Christag Banner_

_Beta- Greeneyes84_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_PPOV: _

_We had to enroll with him otherwise he'll go all emo on us and quit or run. We didn't care what classes we took, we just wanted to be together. He wasn't upset, in fact he was relieved it seemed. Charlotte was right he needed us for the first time in years._

_This Ms. Swan is a nice looking gal, and from the looks she is sneaking at Edward she likes his looks too. Charlotte is asking her if she'll let us help so that's nice. _

_Finally class is over and we walk out to our SUV. Edward is deep in thought so the ride is very quiet. _

_Funny he had tattoos done by a Vampire artist just for college to look less preppy as he called it. Our venom dissolves them leaving no scarring or residue left over. I'm going to get one done very soon. Edward heard about them from some Nomads we encountered hunting last year. Next time he and I went by ourselves, on the way home we stopped at the artist cabin. He mixes your own venom with his special inks. Edward spent 30 minutes looking at the designs he had, and then modified them to make them unique. It was painful I could see that but they look so cool. They last up to four years and then disappear. He told me on the run to our new house we had just bought, that he had been seeing them for years during his resting periods. But never put much stock into it. After all we were told vampires couldn't be tattooed._

_Dad will croak, but he looks so sexy at least all the ladies today have been thinking that, hope Miss Swan like's them too._

_BPOV: _

_Today my class went very well. I only have one full class this term but I'm on the sub list for any Drama and most of the English classes if needed. After my welcome lecture a very handsome student walked up informing me he plays music, has done plays on and off stage. _

_Then his brother and spouse arrive offering their help as well. Wonderful, I thought I was dreaming. For some odd reason it was almost impossible to keep my eyes off him the rest of class, add to that, a weird pulling feeling in my chest when I first looked at him. Now he is all I can think of. I can even smell him as if he is with me, it's a scent I can't describe, but oh I love the smell._

_Those tattoos wow; wonder what he'd think if he knew I had two as well. They are where you can't see them. What I will not admit is he is the image of my dream lover, the phantom of my high school desires. Something I had forgotten about over the years. But today when I looked up into his eyes I remembered my "lover" and the tingles that went throughout my body were like a million needles. It was all I could do not to jump up and plant a kiss on his sexy lips right then and there. _

_Never dated, didn't need to, my dream lover and my secret "rabbit" kept well hidden from my dad made me not in interested in boys, well at school at least._

_That is why I'm 26 with a Master's in Theater Arts and an additional BA in English, did a double load so now I can live as they say. _

_Would have been nice if my dad had lived to see it, but he died of a sudden Heart Attack four years ago while I was away at school. _

_So I sold the house, cars, just about everything, it paid for my schooling and I immersed myself into teaching here at this wonderful but not too small college. _

_I have a nice Townhouse on the edge of town, one of three on the cul de sac with woods behind it that remind me of my home in Forks. A repo that still needs work but I'm trying as I go. Got a super deal on a SUV that had been traded in for a newer van, their loss my gain. Now if I just had someone who loved me my life would mean something. _

_Driving home I notice lights on in the townhouse on the curve of the cul de sac with the backyard in the woods. It was a repo too but I was a little afraid of the dark woods right up to the back door almost. A little too private if you ask me._

_I see they have added a privacy fence and fixed the front to look manicured and neat. Also that one has four bedrooms plus a basement. Mine has three bedrooms and no basement. I do have a fantastic kitchen or will have if I can get my cabinets installed. _

_Found a place going out of business. They sold me the display units with all the neat additions already added to the drawers and in the pantry, but I'm not strong enough to hang them so there they sit in the dining room along with the counter tops that were the wrong color someone ordered special from the same place. _

_Golly is that the Cullen's pulling up? Oh my yes it is, I wonder if a dinner or two would get them to help me hang these cabinets. We really don't start classes for four more days with the holiday weekend and teacher's day Tuesday. _

_I walk out to my mailbox knowing they will see me. Edward snaps his head in my direction as I wave and smile, he walks over to me smiling too. _

"_Miss Swan you live in this townhome?" he asks in that smooth velvet voice making me want to do naughty things to him_

"_Yes Edward it's mine, do you rent that one?" I asked pointing to the house in question_

"_No, my siblings and I, we bought it together, it needs work, but we're redoing everything ourselves, it will be nice when we are done" _

"_Oh, that's nice Edward. I'm doing the same thing but I hit a snag" Peter was there as was Charlotte now all looking me to explain._

"_Well come in and see what I mean, I really need some help" Peter grabs my book bag and Edward holds my door as we walk in. _

"_Miss Swan this is going to be lovely" Charlotte adds._

"_Oh I hope so" showing them the cabinets and counter tops they ask where the new appliances are._

"_I saw some last night at a scratch and dent that are perfect but again couldn't get them home" _

_Edward runs his hand over the granite counters as tenderly as if they were made of glass._

"_These are lovely, where did you get them?" He looks up at me._

_Telling them they are still open I pause, "OK kids" I say "Proposition How about I take us there tonight for you to shop, if you will install these for me tomorrow. Also if I rent a truck, will you help me get the appliances too?" _

_Edward begins to smile almost like a hunter looking at prey. My heart rate jumps for a moment. But when I look again he is just waiting for me to look at him while he talks. Odd, there for a moment there I felt like he was sizing me up, like he had an agenda I know nothing about and then it was gone._

"_Well, Miss Swan here is our counter proposition, we'll rent the truck because we need some things too and we'll install these of course, if you'll allow us to take you to dinner tonight after showing us the store" They are staring at me so I agree. _

"_Let me change and walk down to your house, give me 10 minutes" They agree and walk home. Now what the hell do I wear? "This is not a date Bella; they are your students and are doing you a favor. Edward is not interested in you, and he and his siblings are just being nice" I think_

_I felt a pull to him; it was a line that connected us. First in class, and it became even stronger when he was here. But again, it's not a date. God help me, how the heck am I gonna get through this dinner? He is the sexiest thing I have ever seen. _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N note

Seems I need to explain my Vampires so I can have a day without complaints or bad feelings.

First my Vamp's are different than SM's that's what makes this a "WHAT IF" story….. Not a copy of her but my "what if" this happened or they were like this instead?

**First** they do not sparkle ever. The sun can deplete their energy making them vulnerable to attack.

**Second** they can eat rare meats, drink whiskey and similar drinks, love strong coffee, eat eggs (didn't she crave eggs when she was PG?). No milk products at all, or sweet things.

**Third** they (the "civilized ones") practice Domestic Discipline on their mates in their families. Males are Alphas. In other words they _Spank _their mates, **if you don't like it, don't read it**. It's not daddy kink, you don't see the girls wearing baby clothes or crawling around. They call their mates little loves or little girls remember they are all over 90 years older, and so to them the girls are little girls.

**Fourth** the mating pull, is more than just a pull and tug at an old heart. Like imprinting it's Chemical as well. Scent, taste, and touch all make the bond. The first time they kiss, his venom is introduced in a very tiny amount and the chemical reaction for her begins. She will already been drawn to him via scent and sight. Remember everything about them "draws" you in; without the chemical reaction only MATES have. She will agree to marry, to have sex, to do whatever because she knows on all levels even if is she hasn't realized it he is hers forever. That is why it only happens once, and it has been known to happen twice but is very rare.

It does not matter that the female is plus size, plain, their age, or circumstances. It's a done deal for the male, he will love her forever it completes him and her when she is changed.

My males are not abusers so stop seeing them that way. Remember they want their ladies to be good girls and remember the era they are from. Yes, they need to come a little closer to 21st Century, but the love they have for the girls is Epic.

As to the Rape in _The Doctor is In_, she can overcome her fear of him because he will not harm her like ever. It's again the mating pull for her as well. The fact of no kids is a plus from her point of view, it doesn't matter to him, and he sees only his love, and not the bruise's or the hurt.

They will never hit them like a wife beater and there will be no black eyes, busted lips, not from them ever!

I hope this clears things up and I also hope if you dislike my stories you do two things First use the back arrow and pick another, there are 29,000 out there besides mine. Second remember NO ONE is raped, spanked, or whatever this is **FICTION no one is hurt, just some names on a page.**

Thank you for reading my little versions of things. It means so much to me that you like them.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law?

Any mistakes are mine.

_**Chapter Three:**_

_Can't believe I have involved students in my business but if we eat out of the area maybe there will be no fallout. On the other hand not sure I care there is something about Edward that strikes a chord in me even if he is much younger. _

_Walking to their home the door is open they yell "come in" I enter looking around._

_Oh its super nice they have a grand piano in the living room so he must be good after all. Charlotte calls me into their kitchen._

'_See we are almost the same as you are" they have stripped the kitchen to the bare walls. Installed a wood floor to die for, but need everything else. Edward comes downstairs smiles at me picks up his keys from the dish near the door 'ready ladies?" _

'_Yes" We say together making us laugh. Getting in I'm in back with Charlotte giving directions it doesn't take long to get there. _

_After walking around looking for myself, I see Peter and Edward talking to the salesman who helped me. With them here I feel ok being around him otherwise I would have done without for awhile, he all but raped me last night in the parking lot. I am afraid but not as much with the Cullen's with me. As it is I feel faint just being near him._

'_Hello Jake" I stammer out. I am terrified of him and he knows it._

"_Oh hello Isabella, are these your friends?" He makes me sick looking at me like I'm something he owns. I feel dirty being this close to him._

'_Yes they are" I say, so he turns giving them the same discount he offered me. _

'_Sweet" Peter says. _

_They buy the entire maple set every piece, and then Charlotte shows them four pieces of granite in lovely butterscotch with golden swirls "add this too" Edward tells Jake. _

_As we leave, I see Edward look back at Jake with the oddest look on his face. Almost like he hated him for something, odd because I know they never met before._

"_We'll pick up tomorrow" He says as we leave._

_Leaving there we go three stores down to the scratch and dent outlet._

_Edward doesn't seem pleased "Edward, please give the place a look you'll be surprised" He nods._

_Once inside and I show them how to not get ripped off they really enjoy the "quest" as Peter dubs it. _

_So we both get a dishwasher, side by side fridge, stove, microwave, and for them a stacking oven set all with warranties they are thrilled. _

_Where do you want to eat my lady?" Edward asks me like a knight kissing my hand. _

_Blushing I stammer then find my voice "Kind sir there is a wonderful steak house and tavern the next town over if that's not too far" _

"_Oh my lady your chariot awaits" laughing we all climb in. _

_They loved the steakhouse, ordered rare steaks, and coffee, Me I ordered a medium steak and Iced tea. _

_I heard all about their siblings and parents. They heard about losing my dad, plus my mom when I was six. "Well you have us now" Charlotte said rubbing my hand making me feel like I was truly wanted by someone at last. _

_Edward grabbed the check smirking at me. He walked me to my door as well, listening to see that I locked it. "Good night Miss Swan" I thought I would slide down the door but managed to get upstairs to bed after all. My mind full of Edward and me, dreams of us together and in love._

_EPOV: _

_My darling girl I love her so much. If you had told me one week ago I would love someone outside the family I would have called you a liar. _

_Now I can't say that because it true, by the time we were done eating I was gone 100% Isabella's whether she knows or not. The little stinker, she is so cute acting bossy thinking she is older than us. She can have her fun for now but soon she'll see who is really in charge._

_Didn't like the way that Jake said her name, or the way her heart was hammering when he did but at least we learned what her first name was. But I got a hint of his thoughts, he's masking them somehow. He was thinking he owned her for just a second, and then his mind was all gibberish again almost like an animal's minds rather than a human._

_The cabinets were great Char loves Maple so why not? Hated going to a discount store next but wow she was right for this home its perfect. _

_Bet mom will never know until we tell her. That will be worth it all, the look on her face will be priceless._

_Going out the back door and around through the woods, up the big tree in her back yard I see her get into bed. Umm she is pretty in those sleep pants and tee with no bra, cute there is no other word but cute. I settle on the branch to wait until she is asleep._

_When she is sleeping soundly I open her back door, gads it was so easy she'll be getting new locks you can bet the bank on that. Soon I'm sitting there watching her sleep. _

_I was almost out the door when she begins to talk "Edward oh my Edward" I sit back down. "Oh baby love that, more some more Eddie please" just about fell off the chair with that one she is wiggling around and begging me in her sleep._

"_Ssh baby, its ok I'm here now I'll make it better baby" I blow my breath in her mouth making her stop and settle, something we can use on prey. _

_Waiting to see if she has more to say, I softly caress her face with my finger. "Nooo daddy, no spanking no!" that had me sitting up almost sure she wasn't talking to me when she added "Edward I'll be good nooo not Mr. Woody" _

_How on earth does she know about mom's Mr. Woody? _

_Emmett shudders if you even mention it. Will I use one in my home? _

_Peter does, well hell they all do, yes I must because this darling isn't being spanked by anyone but me ever. _

_Thinking this over, I see now I can, and will be doing our lifestyle after all. Figured since I never had, I never would. But funny how life throws you a curve ball once in a while Dad will be thrilled. _

_Squirming she is getting worked up again "Daddy love me please, I'm so lonely don't leave me or let me drive you away because I get scared; be my lover and daddy please Edward" _

_Now I'm sitting right near her hardly moving at all over come with love for my baby and yes she is getting her wish. I won't let her drive me away now that I know her heart's deepest desires._

_Staying for another hour, I leave but not before I make note of the new locks she needs. I also look at her paperwork on the coffee table, looking for any trouble we might need to fix. Then I slip out the back to go and share my darling's ramblings with my siblings._

_Peter will have things to say I'm sure. Sweet dreams my darling._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Teacher's Pet **_

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

A/N: I love the way you all have responded to this story. Remember this is my "What If". We are not on Forks here and these Cullen's have not seen were wolves/Native American shifters before. If, that is what is wrong with Jake. However I left a hint last chapter "His mind was almost like an animal's" Sooo there is something to ponder my friends… On with the story:

_**Chapter Four:**_

_BPOV: _

_They rented the truck the stinkers! Showed up here two hours ago with everything we had bought for both houses. I was still in sleep pants, let them in then ran upstairs pulled on clothes and brushed my teeth coming down to help. _

_First they hung the cabinets where we decided before starting, then while they installed the counter Charlotte and I went to get lunch and bring it back. I learned they liked rare roast beef subs. No soda, but they did ask for coffee's black. _

_When we walked in they were just finishing it. Tears started to flow "Miss Swan, are you alright?" Peter asked me sweetly. I like him he and Charlotte are so sweet. Edward, well I fear it's far more than liking at this point. He is too young my mind screams at me, but my heart? Well the heart wants what the heart wants after all and I know I want him._

'_Oh I'm so happy it looks wonderful" wiping my eyes we go into the living room. Handing out the sandwiches and coffees we eat a nice but simple lunch. _

_Then they unload the appliances installing each. Asking me if it was what I dreamed of all along._

"_Wow my kitchen it's here now I can unpack, plus buy pretty dishes" _

_I was so happy I was bouncing, smiling while we cleaned up the mess. _

_Following them to their house I told them "Let me help boys." _

'_Oh Miss Swan we've got this, but you can stay and give us advice for the layout. So I did and they liked it. Charlotte added a couple of ideas then they set to work. _

_Those Maple cabinets looked like a magazine layout when they were up. _

_Add the beautiful counters and it was priceless. Black appliances put the frosting on the cake for me just perfect. "I love this it's stunning, a professional kitchen if I ever saw one." If I had to live somewhere other than my home this one would it. Different but I love them both the same. Odd I never cared for anything as grand as this house but it feels right somehow._

_Afterwards we sat for a few minutes just winding down. I took the time to peek around the living room. Looking up I see Edward look away from me with a sweet smile on his face. Humm I wonder what he was looking at? Not me, sitting here in jeans and old tee._

_Trying to pay for the truck, they refused to take it, making me get upset with them. They are kids and I'm supposed to be the teacher, the adult here, but Edward turned to me saying,_

"_Miss Swan we noted you have the same locks as us. They are the worst on the market, if you want to repay us, will you buy this brand, and we'll install them for you? We're getting them too so Charlotte's safe as well" I stared at them then looked at the ad from a magazine. _

"_Oh that's a good idea I never thought about, are you sure?" It seemed so little to do with all they had done for me so far._

'_Yes it means a lot for both of you to be safe. Peter and I might have to go do some business away from home with our dad; and we would know you girls had the best for safety." Now how could argue with that?_

_When I left there I went straight to the home store and picked up the same ones Edward had written down for all my doors. They tried to talk me into a different set, these are very expensive as locks go, but Edward had insisted on these. Don't care that the salesman thought they were over kill for a house in a safe neighborhood. There was something about the way his and Peter's faces looked when they were telling me about them. I don't know maybe it was the feeling I should do what they said. Either way I felt it was important to them that Charlotte and I were safe. Also once again there was that strange tingling along my bottom. If it keeps up I'm going to the school clinic and ask if I have a pinched nerve or something. _

_I also looked at some nice things for my new kitchen, jotting down my favorites on the same paper. Things I had dreamed of but never had a place to use them before. When I arrived home, with in minutes Edward walked over with his tool bag putting the locks on right then. He took the trash as he left 'Lock the doors Miss Swan" I knew he meant it so I did. I wanted to kiss him so badly. Can't imagine what next year will be like if he doesn't take a class of mine._

_EPOV: _

_Installing the locks meant I had a copy of her keys now. We did change ours as well. Now to woo my darling Isabella, and make her mine but not scare her if that's possible. She was so cute I could hear warring with herself over the locks. She really wanted to argue about the truck money. So I sent her some "daddy vibes" jut to put her off keel so to speak, make her stop her train of thought and focus on what we were asking her to do. They would not have worked if she wasn't my mate. I saw her begin to wiggle a little. My mate how I love the sound of that._

_The next day was off as well so we finished our home at Vamp speed this time. Every box was unloaded and put away, nothing left to do but buy food for Isabella when she visits us. _

_Every night I watch over her, when we went hunting Charlotte watched until I got back then ran and met Peter so they could hunt. She is a riot to listen too while she sleeps, and I learn all I can about her. I even deposited the exact cost of the locks back into her account. Never meant for her to pay for them in the first place but knew she wouldn't take them for free. _

_Sometimes I fix little things she isn't aware of yet. She gave me the list of the things she wants for her kitchen but doesn't know it. But my baby will have it all. What she wants doesn't add up to Alice's shoe bill every six months. How lucky am I? A pretty mate who isn't impressed by labels, or shopping like a fiend, every time you turn around. Neither is Char, one reason they get along so well._

_Our classes are fun we never act like we are friends at school she seems to approve of that. Then there is that Jake guy, he's been at some places she shops and is always trying to get her into him. I see into his mind, he wants her badly but buddy that's a good way to die. There is something different about him. I don't like it, makes all my instincts scream danger when he is around. Plus I can sense his lust for her. Telling Peter this, he agrees we need to see what is up with him as soon as possible. His scent it changing too I must talk to dad about him._

_She is getting dependant on me, which I love. She calls me for anything and sometimes just to talk about the play we are doing. I'm in charge of the music so we talk a lot at school and not. _

_If we are in a coffee shop talking the play what can they say its school related. Peter is playing music too and Char is singing with four other girls. I have written two songs as well as arranged the rest. This semester has flown by, I can't believe how we are enjoying college, and never again I mean it never again High School._

_She seems very pleased, noticed she is touching me a lot when we talk which I also love. Its stressful being in charge of something this big and I could see it coming even though she could not. She was getting short with people, and not as happy as before._

_Last week after a terrible bout of setbacks, she had a little tantrum/breakdown in her office. I heard her throwing things and crying as I walked by. Glass was breaking, now that's enough I thought._

_Opening the door silently I was behind her before she even knew it "Stop this baby" I say grabbing her so she didn't hurt herself "Stop it now". I said in a firm voice._

_She didn't, so I swatted her butt two times very hard. Gasping at me I looked deep into her eyes "Now little girl calm down or you will hurt yourself" all the while she is staring at me and surprise I can hear every thought she's having 'Oweee did he just spank me?" It seems to be the main thought in her head that and her growing attachment to me._

_Smirking at her I leaned down whispering in her ear "Darling when I spank you for real trust me you'll know it. You will never forget the first time my right hand and your bare bottom meet at last" kissing her at but just a chaste one, it wasn't the time for what I really wanted to do. Kiss her until she needed air. That would expose her to my venom and start our mating process. No I wanted it all to be during our first time together as mates maybe even man and wife._

_While I started picking up broken pieces of glass and cleaning the mess she stood there processing what I had just done and said. _

_Taking her trash can from her I went and dumped it returned with it. Turned her lights off and led her to her car. She winced sitting down but I ignored it closing her car door, walked to our car waited for her to drive out followed her home. _

_Watching as she parked then went in. She never looked at me once. But I did hear the door lock. _

_Peter was there; after telling him I just blew it, he told me I did not if anything I just sealed it between us. Time will tell who is right. The next week she never refers to it or acts like it happened so I don't either. Maybe Peter is right, I sure hope so._

_The term is winding down and we still have the opening night to do. The next three nights go very quickly. The last night of the play; which has already ran for four nights total we are surprised to see our family there in the audience. Sitting there smiling at us with pure love._

_The grand piano they have here is excellent to use so we sound awesome if I do say so. Getting a standing ovation pleases the entire cast. My darling is so pleased with the audience responses she is just beaming at us all. Char made sure the bouquet they always give was twice the size and made of peach and white roses instead of red. She is wearing a beautiful long peach, tan, and white dress. Making her gorgeous hair and lovely eyes pop, doubt she'll know but we do and that is what counts. _

_Afterwards I lean down and tell her our family is here and to please meet with us afterwards for dinner, giving her my dazzle look as Alice calls it. She nods yes smiling then finishes with the cast. Peter is telling dad everything, I see him look at me over Peter's shoulder. _

_I smile at him and he smiles back looking at my girl. We leave together meeting with them all at the steakhouse driving her car. My how excited I am, to show them my baby girl, even if she doesn't know it yet, they do and it means so much to me._

"_Golly I'm excited to meet your family Edward" That made me want to yell it to the world._

"_That's wonderful Miss Swan" I say smiling at her. Char wrapped the rose stems in foil and they are on the back seat. Their beautiful smell filling the car, along with her scent has my head reeling with pleasure. Don't think I've been this happy in years._

"_Edward dear don't you think we are past Miss Swan?" She is blushing like a ripe tomato. _

_I wait for her to continue "Its Bella, Edward we aren't in school anymore this term is all but over" She finds her voice and the last part is said with delight._

"_Isabella" I whisper 'Thank you" _

_She sits stunned, good I have not lost my touch. We arrive at the steakhouse she gets out in a trance. I kiss her soundly on the lips waking her up, gasping she looks at me. _

"_Yes sweetheart we are well past Miss Swan" I smirk at her._

'_Edward I'm too old for you honey" She says sadly._

"_ISABELLA" I hiss backing her up against the car if she is my mate I just ignited a fire on her very sexy bottom at least it looks sexy to me and I haven't even seen it naked yet. Squirming like she sat on an ant hill, I can say the answer is yes to that._

"_We will talk darling don't be naughty tonight please" I kissed her like neither of us had ever been kissed. Careful to not release venom into her mouth yet, I don't want to hurt her either._

_Swatting her once I say "Come baby let's meet the folks" I see her hands cover her bottom. Oh good it does work and as if I didn't know it already she is mine!_

_Grabbing her hand I lead her inside. My family is there beaming at us both Peter has spilled it all to them it seems. The stinker I wanted to see mom's face._

"_Miss Swan" My dad gets up taking her hand, kissing her fingers welcome to our family dear" She is stunned of course and sits right down._

"_We have been hearing wonderful things about you my dear" Mom kisses her cheek making Bella snap awake again. _

_Blushing she smiles at us all. Sitting next to her I have my hand on her leg caressing her as she meets everyone. Emmett and Rose, Jasper, and Alice greet her like old friends. After a wonderful meal I ride with her to her house. _

_Wondering if tonight just might be the night after all. If it is I can still make our wedding night different and just as sweet. I haven't been forced to hear people's thoughts for 90 years for nothing. No sir I have seen some very interesting things that might just surprise my darling after all._

_Now to see, if I have any chance at all with her._


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Beta'd by Greeneyes84 Contains real lemons.

_**Chapter Five:**_

"_Isabella, can I stay?" I knew it was bold and the gentleman in me was screaming that this was wrong, that it was too soon, but the part that recognized her as mine, my mate just couldn't resist_

'_What Edward?" she sputtered, her heartbeat was hammering in her chest_

"_Please even if we only cuddle can I stay?" I needed to be close to her. I didn't care how_

"_Yes I would like that" she said softly and my heart soared_

_I text Peter "Staying here with Bella see you in the morning" _

"_Understand bro good luck" I turn to my darling love._

"_Come then pretty lady let's lock up you are tired?"_

_Carlisle's POV: _

_Tonight we met our Edward's mate. Surprised doesn't even touch it we were blown away. They had not said a word to any of us all these months. I'd be mad but one look at his smiling face and I was gone if she is what his heart wants then she is what we want. _

_So we are thrilled she is a sweetheart after all. Peter told us while we waited for them he watches her sleep but they have not been intimate at all yet. Tonight he is finally staying with her so we'll see. Esme is hoping she'll want us too._

_BPOV: _

_He wants to stay, gads what now? I know I love him but he is younger and I'm afraid, I mean what if he grows up and meets someone his age. He will surely leave me and I wouldn't be able to survive it._

_Oh he is waiting for me to come upstairs. 'Isabella" he says in that drawn out way that melts my insides and makes my bottom tingle. Why is that?_

"_Yes Edward "I take his hand and up we go into my room. Looking at each other he smiles then I'm up against the door with his hands on either side of me._

_I think it should read "Bella love, I know we haven't known each other that long and that it's too soon but I've never felt like this before. I need you, I want to make love you to little one, and maybe take bubble bath before we go to sleep. What do you think little girl?" The look on his face melts my heart._

"_Edward I have never made love before" Blushing fearing he won't want me now._

"_Neither have I so that's good too" Amazed by this but pleased none the less._

_He wraps his arms tighter around me and hugs me to his chest. He whispers such sweet words that my eyes start tearing up. He gently kisses them away before he moves to my lips. He's tentative at first; his lips just barely graze mine. Soon he's kissing me a little harder, a little longer and I feel his tongue swipe across my bottom lip begging for entrance and I eagerly grant him entrance._

_Gads, is this was French kissing feels like. I mean I have heard of it, read about it but good lord does it feel good. Our kissing is heating up and soon his hands are roaming along my body making me shiver in anticipation._

"_I love you Isabella" he whispers in my ear as his lips find purchase on my neck making me cry out in ecstasy. Who knew that was such a pleasurable spot_

"_I love you too Edward" I pant as his hand gently kneads my breasts through my shirt and my hands find purchase in his hair, it's like silk between my fingers._

_He finally kisses my lips again and I can't help but moan, god his kisses are magic. I've never felt like this before but as his hands start unbuttoning my shirt I can't help but freeze. He's going to see me naked. What if he doesn't like what he sees? What if the sight of me drives his off? What if he laughs and then leaves? I won't be able to stand it. No matter what I feel I think we should stop. I'm just about to tell him that maybe this isn't a good idea but he gives me that look again, the one that makes my bottom tingle, only this time is burning and I can't help but cover it and squirm which makes him smirk. Does he read minds?_

"_Shhh little girl, I promise that Daddy is gonna make it so good for you" Gads he is so sexy and that Daddy thing is driving me wild._

_His hands start to unbutton my shirt again and I can't help but moan again as he places kisses on the skin that becomes exposed. I gasp as my bra hits the floor as does the rest of my clothes. I stand there naked while he's still fully clothed. I go to cover myself but his hands stop me. I gasp at the look in his eyes, they're so dark, hungry, heated, and full of lust, but also love that I feel overwhelmed._

_He must sense my mood for soon I am swept up in his arms as he carries us over to the bed and gently lays me down on the mattress. I watch in awe as he removes his clothes and I feel my face flush as his boxers hit the floor exposing his length._

_He hovers over me, his fingers caressing my naked flesh as he again whispers words of love and adoration. Goodness, I've never felt like this, he's just everything I've ever imagined._

_I run my hands across his chest and towards his length, my fingers shaking in anticipation and nerves. He shushes me and covers his hands with mine, showing me how to touch him, how to make it feel good for him and I smile at his low moan and what I'm sure was a growl._

_I beg him to touch me; I need him to touch me. He kisses me again, even deeper than before and my head is swimming. He gently massages my breasts, his fingers pinching my nipples and I moan low only to moan even louder as his fingers slip between my legs. I want to tell him to stop but my protest is cut short at the feelings he ignites within me. He hums in appreciation and it isn't long before I fall over the edge._

_Once I come down from my high I notice he has moved; now he is hovering over me and I know that this was it. He seems to be asking my permission and I just nod in agreement._

_I tense as he slowly joins us together. He tells me loves me over and over and I've never felt more cherished in my life as our bodies become one. It's the most beautiful experience I've ever had._

"_Oh Edward my Edward" I manage to whisper which pleases him a lot for some reason. _

"_Bella" is all he says as we fall off the edge together_

_He gently rolls off my body and I instantly feel the loss but then he pulls my back to his chest as we both catch our breaths. _

_I hum in pleasure as he places little kisses along my shoulders and his fingers dance across my stomach and I giggle as he tickles me lightly._

"_How about that bubble bath baby?" he asks me_

"_Mmm, sounds good, but only if you come with me" I pout feeling my bottom tingle again._

_He gives me a quick kiss and carries me to the bathroom and I squeal in delight as he covers my face in kisses._

_The bubble bath was awesome but I was falling asleep before we got under the covers. Waking the next morning next to him feels right, meant to be. How have I fallen so far? _

"_Baby where did you get those tattoos?" he is looking at me I feel his eyes on every inch of my skin. _

"_Oh I have had then for awhile do you like them?" I look shyly over at him._

"_Darling I love the little angel on your bottom" He kisses it as he speaks._

"_Not the other one?" Why do I need to know? It's too late if he hates it guess I could cover it with something else._

"_Oh yes the vampire bat on your hip it's interesting very different but so cute sweetie" _

"_I've always had a thing for vampires, movies, books you name it. Edward we must talk honey." For some odd reasons that answer made his eyes close._

"_Yes darling we must but later" He is up and out the door smiling as he goes._

_Oh the sweet man he has brought me a tray with breakfast on it. _

"_After breakfast baby we'll go to my house, there are things I need to tell you before any plans are made" _

_Then we are making love again I can't seem to get enough of him. _

"_Edward you are so much younger, this is wrong" I finally say, it's been on my mind and I let things go too far the last time. He gasps and then rolling me unto my stomach he swats my bottom hard! _

"_Darling no more BS after we talk if you still feel that way then we'll see where to go next. But say that again and I'll really spank this awesome bottom you have here Isabella" _

"_You think I have an awesome bottom?" I know I must be as red as a tomato._

"_Oh Baby I know you do" He kissed my bottom as he said that making me blush_

"_Wow we hadn't had sex this way before" was my last coherent thought for quite a while. _

_EPOV: _

_After a night and most of the next day spent making love together we finally showered again emerging dressed and ready to talk. Getting her to eat something else we then walked together to my house. _

_Oh my heart is hurting what if she rejects us? How will I ever be able to go on knowing I had love but it's denied me forever? Really after she lived her life I would end mine what would be the point of being here alone forever? _

_Walking in we see everyone doing things looking busy I smirk at them stinkers probably been waiting here all day just for this. _

"_Welcome Bella" Peter says kissing her cheek. Charlotte has her favorite iced tea ready as we sit down. Alice hands me a coffee making me smile at them all. Everyone comes and sits waiting for me I guess. So I step up to the plate and call them "Ok family, my Bella needs to know the truth before we decide how our life goes from here"_

_Dad gets up walks over to us and pulls a side chair over so she can see him clearly. _

"_Sweet Bella, we are so happy to have you join our family. We have never seen our Edward this happy" he gushes and I'm sure if I could blush I would but my Bella is blushing enough for two of us_

"_Oh Mr. Cullen that is so nice of you to say but I'm afraid this can't work out he is too young" "Isabella" Dad used the Vampire way of saying her name making her squirm next to me. _

"_First off, none of that nonsense, second I'm Carlisle, Dr. Cullen or better yet Dad but never Mr. Cullen to you my dear. Second my son is not too young for you at all, believe me. Third I ask that you listen to a story I'm going to tell you and not interrupt. You can ask everything you need to know when I am finished, are we clear on that?" he stated and I watched her squirm again_

"_Yes Mr. Err Dr. Cullen" she stammered_


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action

Sorry for the mix up…. Spankings this chapter easy lemons too.

_**Chapter Six:**_

_Carlisle's POV:_

_Telling her everything all of it she looked at us nodded then listened more. _

"_Now young lady how can we prove to you what I say is true what will you believe?" _

'_Can you show me the speed and things?" _

_Edward picked her up and we all ran outside deep into the woods. After Emmett demonstrated everything to her she sat there stunned on Edward's lap. _

_We were all sitting in a circle on the ground in a lovely meadow we found just last night hunting. She had given no sign at all of what her thoughts were and from Edward's face I doubt he was hearing a thing from her either. _

"_Sister" Charlotte bless her was taking her hand._

"_Can you tell us what you are thinking about we are getting scared here?" _

"_Oh Charlotte sorry I was zoned out there for awhile overload I guess. I'm wondering if I'm insane then I think I knew something was off all along. At the same time it's overwhelming how much I love each of you already" _

_We all gasped at that. "However mostly it's just how can you want me, a plain boring teacher when you have everything you need already?" growls heard by all at that._

"_Bella I love you only you I can never love another as long as I exist!" she stared at him with wide eyes. _

"_Truly Eddie" _

"_Yes darling why should I lie?" _

_Now we sat in silence waiting to see if our boy's heart would be broken for once and all._

_Esme's POV: _

_Watching Edward looking at her knowing his heart is hanging there in the balance I think to him, that she may need to ponder these things for awhile tonight by herself. _

_He nods then gets up bringing her with him. 'Walk with me Bella" so they set out to explore this pretty meadow looking at the flowers which he gathered a few for her. She was holding them like they were the most wonderful gift she had ever been given. _

_When they speak it's in hushed tones but never about what she heard today only the flowers or the play. An hour later we all head back to his house no one knows what to do we expected screaming or yelling. Running away but not these silences this awful silence from her. _

_When we got home Emmett started a game Jasper joined in then Peter. The girls took over the dining room table laying out patterns for the new drapes we would make today if we got around to it. _

_Carlisle sat in a comfy chair closed his eyes and acted like he was beat. Maybe he was Edward is very precious to him he's hurting too I expect. I waltzed into the kitchen making fresh coffee, pulling out steaks again for dinner if she stays. _

_Then I unloaded the bags of food they had brought in everything canned or boxed. It's a wonderful house plus the kitchen is stunning. We have the basement to make up its not finished but will be a nice area with a master bedroom or two down there. _

_Walkout doors to the back yard make it safe for us too. _

_All the while Edward and Bella are sitting at the counter with coffee's looking at each other. _

_EPOV:_

"_Edward I have never seen upstairs could you show me" startled I get up leading her to my room "Peter and Charlotte are next door". I point to their room. _

"_We are making every bedroom a master with full baths. Taking the closets from the hall we can do that. So there will be four masters up here. _

_By adding a huge master downstairs along with a guest suite and Dad's study, a small family room with fireplace we'll have room for everyone. _

_Small but it will be a nice house for us to have off and on I think. Mom wants to knock the back wall out and expand 10 feet the entire house. _

_Good idea we are thinking plus add a covered porch with swings to enjoy outside as well as landscaping here and there." My heart is aching even if it stopped working long ago._

_Walking into my room she sees my huge King size bed bedroom set in black, the bathroom is a whirlpool with a walk in shower two sinks and linen closet. _

_I have a walk in closet to die for as well. 'Do you like it baby?" she see books and more music than she can imagine but it's me oh so me 'I love it Eddie" with that said I pounce on her pushing her up against the door._

"_Darling you are hurting me tell me if I have a chance or not" she just stares at me blinking. "I- s- a- b- e- l- l- a" I draw out slowly "daddy is getting mad" this makes her come alive sort to speak "Eddie why?" _

'_Why? I have bared my soul to you baby girl and you have not said a stinking word to me" 'Oh" so I stare at her she stares at me finally she pulls her eyes from mine _

"_It's one sided Eddie" _

'_What is?" _

"_I can't give you guys anything I don't have a super power or gift, not even money. What good would I be to your family just a ball and chain" I hear gasps all over the house at this but ignore it. _

_Standing up looking at her "My angel you give me happiness something I have never had before not the kind you give me. You give me a reason to go on, you give me love what's more valuable than that?" Raising my eyebrow at her I ask again, _

"_Tell me what is more than love baby?" _

'_Oh it's like a dream Eddie. I used to have dreams of a phantom lover who came into my room every night watched over me. I didn't date anyone because I had him and my" she stopped talking redder than I have seen her._

'_You're what?" Now I'm getting mad what is she hiding from me?_

"_Um nothing" I pressed my body up against hers making her moan _

"_You're what?" I send her "daddy" vibes and I see her trying to wiggle, anything to stop her bottom burning like crazy._

'_Oh Ok! My rabbit I bought and hid from my dad for years. I wore one out dreaming of my lover in high school" she panting she is embarrassed._

"_Isabella you naughty girl' blushing she looked at me shyly._

"_Eddie it's you I knew you when I saw you that first day. I even drew him many times and it's you even the tattoos" blown away by this I just stare at her. _

"_So you see I'm surprised but not, you have been in my head for year's my sweet boy". "Isabella call me a boy again and you won't like it very much" _

"_What?" Now she acts coy like she doesn't understand me._

'_You heard me little girl" stammering she blushed again _

"_Are you my mate, my lover, my lady, my bride?" _

"_Married, Edward?" _

"_Bella do you think I would ever not be want to be married to you? We marry for life darling there is no divorce ever in our world" I said that with a little force behind it making her jump. "You sure you want me truly really forever' _

"_I want you only you baby doll" smiling at me she was rubbing her hands all over me. _

_I spun us into my closet shutting the door "Now sweet Bella kiss me like you should have hours ago" and she did. Oh I'm going to have a happy married life._

_BPOV: _

_I was coming back down to earth after a little closet loving ala Edward's style. He is a sex machine my sweetie oh my, he sure is. It took me 10 minutes to recover just sitting there on his floor with him holding me after taking me from behind twice. _

_Didn't even realize I was sitting on his lap my panties around my knees my jeans on the floor near my shoes until I looked around remembering we were in his closet still. _

"_Edward" _

'_Yes baby" he was kissing my neck making me have shivers down my back. _

"_Edward did you mean it that day in my office when you swatted me, that you might really spank me someday too?" _

'_Yes darling I meant it I still do" _

'_Why? I'm a good girl" _

"_Oh baby you are a very good girl, but daddy wants his good girl all the time and to do that we have rules as a family" gads when he was done telling me those I was floored. The last of which was the use of a paddle._

"_A paddle no way mister" this made his face go through many changes before he answered me. _

"_Isabella you will never tell daddy what, where or how he spanks his baby girl do you hear me?" Golly he was mad._

_I nodded _

"_Good because every lady in this house has her sweet bottom spanked at least once a week it's our way. The Vampire way, and you are mated to one, it goes with being a mate. Sorry but no exceptions at all" _

'_Your serious' _

"_Never more would you like to have one now because I can make sure you know all about the process' he was still very mad. _

"_Humph" next thing I knew I was over his lap and my bottom was burning so badly I could barely cry out _

'_Oweee, Daddy stop it please Eddie" but he didn't not even take a break in the spankings. When I realized he was done I was crying so hard my body was racking and my nose was running. He was holding me in place with one hand rubbing my bottom with the other one._

"_Stop now darling Daddy has you stop it's over now stop." He handed me a nice handkerchief which I used then tried to sit up. He held me there with one hand._

"_No not yet we are getting things settled for once and for all baby girl" _

_He reached into a drawer nearby pulling out two things a hairbrush and a leather paddle. "Look Bella meet Mr. Woody and Daddy's paddle" I looked and blanched me had dreamed of Mr. Woody too my dream lover referred to him often. _

_Telling Edward that made him pause then he went on "Mr. Woody will be my best friend soon baby you will know him well, the paddle is for very naughty girls so let's not have use that. "OK" I nodded _

'_Say the words Bella, out loud" _

"_Yes" he swatted me hard 'Oweee" I screamed. _

"_I said say the words what did I tell you?" _

"_Yes daddy" _

'_Very good" _

'_I think a little extra reminder is in place today" _

_Oh No he's spanking me with the hairbrush, I make no sounds, but crying hard after four swats he stops. He is rubbing my bottom again in slow circles as he speaks to me._

"_Little girl I warned you twice now, you know what daddy will do correct?" _

_Gulping, I answer "Yes daddy I'm sorry" _

'_Sure you are baby" he still is rubbing my very hot and throbbing bottom. _

_Pulling me up as he rises he makes me look at my bottom in the mirror on the back of the door, he ripped my panties off for the second spanking._

"_See what a spanked bottom looks like? Yours will always look like this every time you're a naughty girl" I see welts and the reddest bottom I have ever seen. _

_Edward" I cry softly "nooo" _

'_Bella yes" sshing me gently he lifts me up like a child with my legs around his waist putting his cold hands on my bottom which helps a lot really. _

'_Now we are married in Vampire law my darling but I want a human wedding too don't you baby?" my head is on his shoulder I'm clinging to him like a monkey. _

"_Yes Eddie I do want one" _

"_Good but remember I'm already your husband so no BS we are married little girl" _

'_I'm older Edward" I can't believe I just said that to him._

"_Do you want another spanking now?" _

'_Nooo but I'm older your 21 right?" _

'_I'm 109 to be truthful' He is looking at me waiting to see my response._

"_Oh ugh I'm hanging around with such an old man its sick put me down" _

_He looks at me to see if I mean that 'Oh you little brat" he cried out. _

_Then I'm being tickled until I scream uncle as we leave the closet. _

'_Not bad for an old fart" I snicker. I hear laughter all over the house. _

_Growling he sets me down "Be careful baby girl" just then I plop on the bed. _

"_Oweee" my bottom is raw and tears are running down my face. _

_He turns me over face down "come in" he says I about die as Charlotte comes in closing the door behind her as she enters._

"_Edward mom just made this last week" _

_She lies by me taking my hand, I'm mortified she is seeing me naked and spanked raw. Edward is rubbing a wonderful cooling crème all over my bottom holding me there so I don't lock myself in the bathroom. _

_While Char looks me in the eyes "Sister Peter is the same as Edward very strict we must talk so you don't get this very often dear, mom makes a special crème for all of us girls we always have some on hand. It heals in hours and cools you down in seconds._

_Don't be ashamed Bella red bottoms are the way of life in the Cullen house. I use a lot of this crème sweetheart. Edward's new at this too sweetie". _

_Then she goes into her room comes back with clean undies still with tags and jeans for me that fit fine. My shirt was ripped off so she gives me a cute pink tee. _

_When they decide I can get up my bottom is lots better but I'll be sore for hours at least. Edward makes me look at him then kisses me deeply._

"_You will always get what you need baby, sex, love, spankings, whatever, daddy will see you get it, he loves his girl" He helps me put on the panties as my bottom is tender but I realize it doesn't bother me at all if he helps. _

_Odd it should but it's like we really are finally truly mated because I know now we are one as the love stories say. _

_How did this happen, when did it happen? When he spanked me my mind tells me the second time I felt a shift in my body I knew he loved me and wasn't trying to kill me after all. _

"_Eddie I love you too" we walk downstairs to meet the others. _


	8. Chapter 8

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal actions.

All mistakes are mine.

_**Chapter Seven:**_

_Esme wants to see my house as does everyone else so we all walk there. Opening the door I'm happy to see it's still as nice as I thought it was when they finished the kitchen. _

'_Bella this is wonderful" She looks around the kitchen._

'_Thanks Esme" I know I'm blushing._

_EPOV: _

_I didn't mean to spank her like that today but maybe it was a good thing, she was not happy but she didn't run afterwards. _

_Charlotte staying while I took care of her bottom was a surprise too but probably the best thing she could have done. _

_Walking back to her townhouse I think how nice it would be to own all three on the cul-de-sac all bump into the woods, there is enough space to add a 4 car garage between Bella's home and ours behind a privacy fence. _

_Hum I'll talk to family tonight. See which house Bella wants to live in and which one the others want. We can give mom and dad their own home or make it for our cousins. _

_We are in the back of the housing area; privacy is good here if we connect the property with gates between. I like it esp. if Denali's are across the street from us. _

_Bella has put a lot of herself into this house but I love ours._

_Gads what to do? Bella is taking them upstairs to see the bedrooms. I look out her back yard planning how to make this work or we can sell them and move on. _

_There's a knock on the door opening it I see Jake standing there with flowers._

"_Can I help you Jake?" _

'_Oh I thought this one was Isabella's" now I want to kill him for sure. _

"_It is she is busy with my parents again can I help you?" _

"_Yes give her these she and I are going to be dating soon" _

_Peter has arrived thank heavens "Jake they are engaged dude you need to stop this nonsense" _

'_Oh she wouldn't want you kiddo she needs a man a real man" Are you kidding me?_

_Emmett appears "Oh she has a real man dude so please leave they are getting married soon and you are not invited bye" he closed the door. _

_We are looking at him stunned "what he had no business here?" _

_True, but so odd Emmett coming to my rescue. I pat his shoulder smiling and the jackass begins banging on the door. "Isabella" he yells over and over. _

_Bella comes down opens the door 'What the hell Jake?" _

"_Oh these are for yours baby" handing her the flowers. _

_Before I can do anything she is all over him "Didn't my fiancé tell you we were getting married?" She is yelling at him, right in his face._

'_Yes" _

"_Then are you brain dead?" _

'_No" _

"_Go away Jake, I told you before when you tried stuff in the parking lot NO. I meant it then I mean it now" _

'_Oh you liked it you know you did" I am stunned by the images in his head, a low growl is building up inside of me._

"_You tried to rape me, if that couple hadn't come out you would have. I still have the scars from your nails cutting my skin and I had a few bruises plus you tore my clothes" _

_Peter is holding me but no one is holding Rose "You rotten devil" she yelled then she grabbed him making him drop to his knees screeching in pain. _

'_If you ever touch my sister again I will kill you" Emmett has her off him but has kneeled down next to the moaning guy "She won't Jake old boy but I will, we never touch what isn't ours and Bella is not yours. She is ours, now and forever." _

"_Bella you are mine you will never be his" he was yelling as he ran to his car. _

_We all turned to look at Bella. She is gulping looking at me._

_BPOV: _

_Crap they look mad, Eddie looks like he is beyond mad. Oh that burning is back in my spine and bottom. I cover my butt backing to the wall near the closed door _

'_Now family he didn't rape me, he just hurt me some but I was saved so all is well. I never once let him believe I was interested. He has been leaving things here all week long" _

"_Little girl" Peter growls "when was this almost rape?" _

'_Oh the day before I met you guys, I have been afraid, but since I met you all I have not been. He did grab me yesterday at the grocery store, but I ran my cart over his foot and got away." _

'_Eddie, you angry at me?" I gulped out terrified he might not want me now._

"_Baby I'm past angry" he barely gets this out and even then it's a low hiss._

"_Nooo Eddie please" I cry out and it doesn't make him calmer after all. _

"_Isabella" Carlisle takes me into the living room "Now I know you had your bottom spanked just hours ago but right now I'm seriously thinking of letting you know what your family daddy spanks like as well" _

_Gasping I look at them all "but I didn't ask him to mistreat me" _

'_No but you didn't tell us you were being threatened either" Peter tells me._

"_Oh I see is that a rule too" I say softly_

'_Yes it is now" Edward hisses at me I cover my butt and run upstairs slamming my door. _

_He is there before it even shuts all the way. I'm up against my closet door watching him go into my bathroom he comes out with my hairbrush in his hand. _

_Walking to my side chair he turns and motions for me to come to him. I don't move._

"_If daddy has to get his baby girl she will not sit tomorrow at all I can promise her that" _

_Still I'm terrified of him and he knows it. So he slowly stands puts his hand out to me _

"_Come darling you know it was wrong you could have been raped or killed. How would I ever live after that?" I give him my hand letting him lead me to the chair _

"_You know what to do baby over now" so I push my jeans and panties down to my knees and bend over his lap crying now in earnest. _

"_Bella why are you getting this spanking after the one this morning" _

'_I didn't tell you or Peter about Jake so I guess I was naughty but didn't know I was daddy" he is rubbing my bottom he drops the hairbrush and spanks me with his hand two times. I try not to yell or fuss but my bottom is hurting so badly already. But he doesn't go very long and is kissing my back and my neck telling me sweet things and promising me loving later tonight. _

_When we are both calm he sits me up "oweee daddy" _

'_Baby with hold from us again and it will be the paddle and the corner bare bottomed in front of the family" I am stunned but see he means it. _

"_Sorry Edward please don't leave me now" _

'_Never baby you are mine" he rocks me gently then helps me get redressed washes my face before we go back downstairs. _

_Everyone is gone but his dad "Bella" he holds his arms out to me and I run to them. I have needed a dad for years and at last I have one. _

_Running his hands over my hair he soothes me 'baby girl our baby girl, momma and I love you so much" Esme is there I hadn't seen her "You make our boy so happy now you need to live our rules and join us darling" _

_Esme is hugging me too then they pull Edward in with us and he is crying too. After a while we break apart "next time we will both spank you so there better never be a next time understand" Dad asks me "Yes Dad" I answer making Esme cry too. _

"_Don't cry momma I love Eddie he's mine too" we sit and just love each other for awhile before the rest come back for the night. _

_Edward never lets me out of his reach all night. When we finally go to bed in his bed this time we are both naked and my sore bottom is tucked into his stomach as he cuddles me his cold body healing me more than I could ever tell you. _

_I dream of Jake hurting me and hurting my Eddie, but he is sshing me awake telling me they will be hurting him very soon. I fall back asleep locked in my darling's arms. But the fear is still there, Jake is a monster I just know it. They say Vampires are monsters but not the ones I know. I would die if he hurt my Eddie over me._


	9. Chapter 9

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

_Any mistakes are mine._

_**Chapter Eight:**_

_EPOV: _

_Kill him he'll be lucky that's all I do. Touch her she's mine! Peter is just as mad the little stinker should have told us. Still I couldn't whip her like I was going too she is too fragile and we hadn't said anything about withholding information. _

_Her little bottom will be sore for days either way. I have it tucked tight against me letting the cold from me heal her still hot to the touch bottom. My darling poor thing she must have been terrified and never told us. _

_Dad surprised me by staying at her place when we ran upstairs the others left I heard them. I need her to move in with me. Pete and Char here will make it easier for her to blend in with little worries. Maybe she'll like mom and dad in her house along with the other two or they can make suite downstairs. Whatever she is coming here and I'm just not giving in on this._

_Now to find out what he is, because he isn't all human. I have never sensed a mind like his, when it operates like a mind. Often it's like he's an animal, a very primitive animal, or at least one that runs on instinct and not logic. She has been in far more danger than any of us recognized._

_After waking up with my darling, she was so tired after her dreams she all but passed out on me. Which was a good thing as it freed my mind to solve this puzzle while I rested alongside her._

"_Bella" I say through the bathroom door, knowing she is getting in the shower. "Baby I need to look a couple of things up on the computer. I'll be downstairs, come down when you are ready for breakfast"_

"_Won't be long honey" golly I love her, but if I go kiss her like I want we won't leave this room for hours._

_I see Peter is on the same wavelength. Computer is up and running, coffee is on the table along with eggs and bacon. Well cooked bacon is the only really cooked meat we can eat. Odd but true, everything else must be rare. "Thanks Pete" I say smiling at him._

"_Edward tell me, close your eyes and tell me about his thoughts"_

_I close my eyes and tell him about the strangeness there in his mind. That one thing was blatantly clear when he ran yesterday and that was he has claimed Bella in an animal instinct way. As well as killing him is no longer just an option, it's a given._

_When I open them, Dad, Emmett, and Jasper are there. We stare at each other for a few seconds then Dad looks at us "My sons, Edward is correct, I am not gifted like you. However I do have a gift of sorts as you know I can detect illness and which patient needs to be taken care of first and which will never recover no matter what we do"_

"_Yes dad we know and are proud of you for this talent" Jasper added before anyone else could utter a sound._

"_Be that as it may boys I sensed evil pure evil in that man and add to that a very strong response to his scent. My hackles were on full alert. Whatever he is it's dangerous and it's not going to stop until he gets her". Then he picked up his coffee and took a sip._

_By now Emmett was lost in the computer fingers going like mad across the keyboard._

"_Guys" he says slowly "I think this may be it" _

_We get up and surround him at the laptop. It's worse than I feared._

"_Boys think of his scent, what did it remind you of? What were your very first thoughts?"_

"_Emmett it reminded me of a grizzly" Jasper piped up "A very gamey smelling one"_

"_Emmett I was taken it too, bear like but or so feral. Almost like it was a wounded one" Peter added after thinking for a moment._

"_Yes Emmett me too, Bear but not. At first I thought it was just his scent but then when he was here and got all angry it blossomed into a very animalistic bear with something very wrong with it. But I dismissed it as farfetched" I added too._

"_What have you found Emmett?" we turned and there she was, my darling. Her wet hair hanging over her shoulders. Dressed in jeans and a lilac tee, with her sandals in her hand she looked so tiny, and young. How long she had been there we had no idea. We were so concentrating on what he was; we didn't even scent her there._

"_Bella sister, I think he is a shape-shifter. A real deal animal from hell, a very ancient type of creature, I thought they were all dead. Many believe he is older than man. He is known as a Ghost Bear a form of Bear that can morph into a man to find his mate. It may be while he is human he forgets he was ever a bear until he finds his mate. He takes her away, impregnates her, and changes her, if she survives. How long they live I have no idea. But they are evil in that they will kill however many others it takes to have her. Then they revert back to their true form. A huge bear no other bears will make contact with. You don't worry little lady we are going to deal with him" Emmett said all this and shocked us all._

"_Edward I can't allow you or your family to be harmed. I will pack and leave this weekend. Will you handle the sale of my house? Then I will disappear forever if that is what it takes."_

_I was so stunned I didn't react at all. She seemed to take this as confirmation I was letting her go without a fight. Running back up the stairs crying so hard I was afraid she would fall._

"_Baby wait" I called out then ran to catch up with her just as she tried to lock our bedroom door._

"_No, Isabella No!"_

_I grabbed her up into my arms and sat with us on the floor, my back leaning against the bed, her facing me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and was sobbing so hard I was worried she'd faint from lack of air. _

"_Ssh baby, I'm here stop now. We'll talk stop so you can answer me" rubbing her back, kissing her face softly she finally calmed down leaning into me hiccupping while I never stop saying "Ssh baby I have you" over and over._

"_Edward let me go, I'll always love you but I must go"_

_I lit her bottom up like a fire, had no intention of anymore than that, but I wanted her to know I wasn't pleased with this train of thought. She was squirming on me but I wouldn't let her go. _

"_Now then little girl, first things first, you are my mate. Not his never his. I cannot live without you Bella. You know this already. If you think I'm letting you run away from me, you are very mistaken. He is evil Bella, and even if we weren't mates, I would never allow him to have you darling. Dad has friends and we'll have some more vampires to help deal with this. We all thought his kind was gone, but now we see we were wrong. Now let me ask you something, Am I your mate as well sweetheart?"_

"_Yes Edward I feel it and he terrifies me. I get sick when he is near me, like I just fell into an evil place"_

"_Ok then it's settled, we are one together. Now in case you are plotting on sneaking out, selling the house oh, whatever. Know this I will spank the daylights out of you, and then change you that same day. I mean this he will not take you from me or us. Do I make myself clear? You belong with us we love you and I never want to be more than we are right here apart from you" by now I was rocking us slowly and had her leaned back enough that I could look into her eyes. "Are we in agreement little girl?"_

"_But" growls filled the air, Peter and Char came first sitting down. I scooted out to the center of the floor still holding my baby. Peter and Char came up next to us encircling us._

"_Isabella, you listen here. We are your family now, not him. I for one will also be very angry with you if you try anything stupid or brave to save us". Peter growled that out slowly._

"_Sister me too" Char added stroking her face._

"_Add us too little lady" Jasper and Alice were there in the circle too._

"_Yes sister I will help hold you down and I mean it" Rose was looking right in her eyes, making Bella gulp. "My little sister, I agree with everyone here" Emmett added._

_Mom and dad appeared and joined us on the floor "Bella darling, you are ours now and we protect what is ours. Never say you are leaving us behind. I will be spanking you too if you do" Mom just hugged her saying "My angel we are here" to her._

_After a long while and the shadows had moved along the wall I relaxed my hold and she turned to face them. Looking tear- streaked and afraid it broke my heart and cemented that fools fate._

_She held her hands out and everyone hugged her. Peter picked her up off me and held her so Char could cuddle her a bit, then Jasper and Alice held her, Alice telling her she was hers to dress, and boss around now making us all laugh for the first time. Emmett held her next, letting Rose rub her face gently and tell her she better behave, because she had plans for the girls to go wild soon, easing the fear in her eyes. Then dad held her and mom fussed over her, while Pete and Jasper told me a plan in my mind. Emmett realized and nodded to say whatever it was he was in. We all knew this, but I was a little surprised when dad added out loud "me too Edward"_

_Now she was handed back to me. I held her back to my chest and loved her more than before today started. "Edward let me help" Everyone went quiet looking at me "Bella" I started to say "No Edward I am a professor, I can do research in my sleep, I have access to many libraries on line as well"_

_Turning her face to me "yes my love you can help with that, of course it's wonderful to have you help in the ways you can"_

_Now my family was as stunned as they will ever be. They knew how possessive of her I had become. But what they forget is that I too can change some and for her I will try and bend a little more. _

_I stood up and so did everyone else. "Come family let's go do something fun" tonight we begin our research and planning. Tomorrow we'll start tracking him and getting any patterns he uses. Ladies will you watch over her while we men put these plans in action?"_

"_Of course Edward" mom answered for them all._

"_Bella what would you like to do just for fun darling?"_


	10. Chapter 10

_Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law._

_Pre-read by Amybelikov1 _

_Any mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**Chapter Nine:**_

_The Bear POV:_

_While the man sleeps I grow stronger. His memory of me is just beginning to come back. Soon we will be united again never to separate. How long have I lived on this earth? I cannot tell we do not measure our years; we do not keep time as the men do. However I can remember many seasons, some long before man came far enough north to push us off our ancient hunting grounds._

_First man here learned of our ways and revered us. We were like Gods to them. Always appearing out of the mists to hunt and claim a mate. They never killed us in fact it was forbidden. But other's came in time and tried to find us to see if the legends were true. Many of these found us alright but never returned to tell of it. Now there are so few of us left. Hiding in the farthest reaches of the world, we are still feared by other animals even our cousins the Polar and Grizzly Bears. They will not harm us or even approach us. Now the time has come for me to mate and produce off springs. I have scented the one I want. He doesn't know I'm the voice of his dreams. Living in a human form is so hard, they are so different then us._

_BELLA yes she is ours now. Those other beings, I don't know what they are but they are a threat to me. Me who has no threat, for the first time I am leery of man. Their scent is different feral and my instincts say take the female and run… But man is not ready for me to take over yet our minds are not yet joined as one. So I wait and talk to him in dreams. She is ready and ripe to breed and he must claim her._

_I see our pelt on the floor he has brought it out of hiding. So he must be getting weaker as a human. When the time comes he will cover himself with our pelt and I will be born again into my true being. _

_Jake's POV:_

_Another night of weird dreams, I swear I need to see a shrink or something. No I just need to get Bella here with me. How am I going to get her away from those freaks? What is it about them that make my blood boil? I have a need for her, no way to explain it she is it for me. Her friend's esp. the blonde witch is going to pay for treating me like trash. A few more days and I'll have a plan just you wait and see._

_BPOV:_

_Last night I knew I had to leave to save my family but after Edward's argument over my going. There is nothing to do but to stay and help as much as possible. After their "intervention" with and when my poor bottom stopped burning like fire. I knew I could never really leave him. Little boy, my little man all grown up. Now that makes me smile. If I want another blistered butt I'll tell him someday he is my little boy all grown up. Well let's be honest he is not so little at all! No my lover is a very well put together package. I roll over knowing her is there resting next to me. His eyes are still closed, hmmm ideas fill my head. Yes ok be bold Bella, so I very softly run my fingers down his chest and caress the hair there right below his naval. Going lower I find my destination, stroking him gently all the while watching for signs he's faking his rest period. Ah ha I knew it a smirky smile is on those lips, gotcha!_

_Before I can blink he has me instead. Under him, with his fingers caressing me, how does he do that? One minute I'm in charge the next he is and I'm panting with need for him. His fingers are bringing me to a roaring climax as he kisses me everywhere at the same time. Clamping down on said fingers his eyes merge with mine. Oh the need there the raw aching need my lover has for me. Finally coming down from that our lips locked in a kiss so deep I can't t ell his from mine. "Baby hold on" is all he gets out before he thrusts into me, to keep from waking the entire household I bite his shoulder. The growl's that brings makes me grip him tighter with my legs. Nothing matters except this tide of pleasure between us that grows and grows as he brings me to another cliff top only this time we are there together. I feel everything he does, it's different this time. How to explain it? I can't only that there was more between us this time, even when is done filling me I am jumping and tingling inside._

_We are in the shower washing each other and laughing teasing loving each other like always. But I can still feel little twinges of us I guess you could call it. A very odd pinching low in my belly then a gentle numbness all around it and I feel full suddenly. I stop washing my hair as it hits me, stunned for a minute._

"_Bella are you alright Baby?" Edward was getting out but is now rinsing my hair as I stand there quivering inside. Oh my heavens did he just in pregnant me? Is it possible? I look at my mate for that is what we are now more than ever,  
"Edward is it possible for me to get pregnant?" he stares at me then drops to his knees putting his ear to my wet stomach water falling down on both of us. I stand very still but can feel the tingles still deep inside me._

"_Isabella" he says so sweetly I begin to cry softly my hands in his hair rubbing his head and tugging his wonderful hair all the while. Looking down he is looking up at me with pure love. _

"_Oh my darling what have I done to deserve you?" he is weeping as he kisses my belly over and over._

_Allowing me to pull him to his feet "Tell me everything baby, everything since we woke up"_

_After saying it all turning a dozen shades of red I know. He has me dried off and wrapped in a towel, and we are sitting in the recliner me on his lap as he dries my hair. When he is done he sits back and I lean into him. I'm sitting across him my legs over the arm. His hand is on over my womb protecting it from harm I guess. _

"_Edward, am I pregnant?" I was sure by his actions but he had never said a word about it yet._

"_Bella we are both pregnant baby it's mine too" making me cry with joy at his words._

"_Now Bella, we'll tell them soon. They are just now returning from a hunt. Before they get here I want to make sure we are agreed on this. Do you want my child? I might have to change you sooner than I promised baby. It will be a shorter pregnancy but harder on you in many ways. Also I will say now that I'm sorry baby but I will be a bastard there is no other way to describe it about your care"_

_I have not blinked or moved an inch. Now I caress his sweet face tenderly "You mean I must be my daddy's very good girl and do what he says concerning the baby? I figured that Edward, it's a given. However I am not made of glass and women have baby's everyday"_

"_Not hybrids Bella and not ones that can kill the momma if we aren't careful"_

"_Well you have me there, however I won't do this is if I can't have freedom and be myself. Edward you will tear us apart forever if you go all cave man on me I mean it" I stared at him hard._

_He looked at me and the burning began but stopped when I winced. 'Sorry baby"_

_Well that was a first he never admitted he did that in the first place. I took a deep breath,_

"_OK my baby's daddy here is my list of demands" this made him bark out a little laugh. Then he looked at me and nodded to go on; I reached into the side table drawer and handed him a small tablet and pen. "Take notes Edward we are agreeing to this right now"_

_I want to know everything you don't hold back from me either mister!_

_I will do what you and dad advise me but I want a say in it, it's my baby too._

_We are not spending a million dollars on a baby room. Stop laughing Edward! I mean it._

_I want sex and lots of it… Preggers ladies need sex all the time … Eat Wheaties or whatever._

_Promise you won't let Jake hurt our baby, kill him Edward I can't bear the thought of his getting near me or "it". I touched my belly _

_Last but I might think of more later, so be prepared. I am your mate and equal in this Edward, I'm carrying our child and that gives me rights to disagree and not get spanked. Suck it up._

_We pick the name and color choices etc. No one else but us._

_He wrote all this down on a pad and we both signed it. Now what does he want?_

"_Your turn Daddy": Edward stood put me in the chair, handing me the tablet and pen. Then pacing in front of me he began._

_Isabella;_

_You will take the best care of both of you… If not then I will step in Bella._

_I promise to share any information we find about hybrids._

_Sex you shall have my darling and we'll be creative to make it easy on you OK?_

_Jake is dead my Angel he just doesn't know it yet. Don't you worry honey we'll protect you both._

_What we spend on our child or me on you isn't negotiable little girl, and I will spank you if you make a scene. However you are right we need to not let them go nuts… But remember this it's the only baby we'll ever have in this family and don't spoil it for them baby please._

_Yes you are my mate in all things. But I'm still me Bella you suck that up too! I will however be more willing to listen before I punish you…. I can't say more but I might change. Do you agree?_

_I did and we signed under his list._

"_Oh and Bella, this little man loves you sweetie" I was floored the stinker heard my thoughts._

"_Edward you are not little everywhere" now that got me tickled until I was yelling uncle!_

_We got dressed and gads my skinny jeans were tight. Ugh I opted for an older loose pair. Even my favorite undies were tight. Edward noticed of course "Baby we'll go shopping today I mean it"_

_I stood with my hands on my hips glaring at him, he glared at me. "Oh Ok but just a few things to begin with"_

_Kissing my face "Sure baby" he took my hand and down we went to tell the family our news._

_EPOV:_

_What a morning, a daddy well I can do that. She will be taking care of herself or her bottom will be doing more than burning. Those list; only she would make me sign it the stinker. Everyone is downstairs waiting when we get there._

"_Family wonderful news, we are pregnant" not a sound or a blink. What? Then everyone is up and hugging us and crying and talking at the same time. Peter whistles and it all stops. Smiling at him in thanks I sit with my darling. Dad is kneeling in front of us, "Bella may I?" _

"_Yes of course Dad" He listened then placed his hand as Edward had done earlier, must be something they can feel sooner than I can. _

"_My darlings this is great news. Bella I want to start a chart for your vitals every day. We'll begin with that twice a day is that alright?"_

"_Yes I think we can do that" I replied smiling._

_We spent the day making plans and just enjoying being a family. But I saw the looks between the men. Fun and Games are about the end._


End file.
